The Plan
by arthursdragon
Summary: Sherlock has tried almost everything to try to get John to sleep with him. He finally decides to try to seduce him over dinner, but when that backfires, he stops planning and just takes a leap. Rated M for safety.


**The Plan**

**A/N: I know some people might not like the mention I made of Mary at the end, and I love John and Mary together, but I love Sherlock and John together more, so sorry if I made you mad. Oh, and I don't own Sherlock, I just wish I did.**

"SHERLOCK!" John's voice echoed throughout the flat. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM? NAKED!" A pale slender figure tripped out of the bathroom, stark naked. He walked to an armchair and sat down,pale hands curving over the ends of the armrests. He sat in contemplation. '_Well plan a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i and j have failed. Now what? I need John to let me have sex with him. It's the only way we will ever break this thick sexual tension and be able to work comfortably together. Not to mention the fact that I'm in love with him. But that's beside the point. It's just the logical thing to do. ' _ Sherlock removed his hands from the armrests and interlaced his fingers, resting his elbows on his legs. He bowed his head over his legs and went to his mind palace for a solution.

"Oh dear." Sherlock looked up. Mrs. Hudson was standing in the doorway with a tea-tray. She was staring at Sherlock with wide eyes.  
"What is it Mrs. Hudson? I was deep in concentration."

"You're naked Sherlock. For god's sake at least use the blanket."

Sherlock looked down again. "Oh. Yes, sorry. If you'll excuse me. " Sherlock grabbed a pillow from the armchair and sidestepped out of the room. Mrs. Hudson sighed and walked downstairs, still carrying her tea-tray.

Sherlock walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He sat on the bed. He suddenly had an epiphany. "_Maybe that's plan k! Wait for John naked in the armchair after taking him out for a romantic dinner. He'll be surprised and slightly drunk and think my body is sexually alluring so we'll just have sex. Foolproof.' _Sherlock grinned to himself and went to get dressed. '_First I'll show John how sexually appealing I can appear.' _ Sherlock walked over to a space on the floor where several semi-clean shirts were laying. He picked up a white long sleeved dress shirt. He sniffed it to make sure it wasn't to dirty and put it on, careful to button it correctly. He put on nice black trousers and he tucked the dress shirt in. He found a black suit jacket laying on the ground in the other corner of his room. He put in on and straightened out the creases. Finally, he put on a black tie that was hanging out from under a lamp on his side table. He looked in the mirror.'_ Not bad. I've looked better, but not bad at all.' _

Sherlock smirked at himself in the mirror and went to work on his face. He arranged his raven locks into something acceptable and his dabbed on a little cologne from a bottle that he had never used. His mother had given it to him for Christmas. It was useful, in this instance. Sherlock felt his face; it could use a shave. He needed to go to the bathroom to do that. _' Fuck. I hope John's not in there or my master plan will go horribly awry.' _He quietly opened the door, and stepped out. He tiptoed to the bathroom door. The shower was off. That was a good sign. Or was it? John could be laying in wait. He put his ear to the door. He heard John clear his throat. Congestion. He heard the throat clearing again. He realized it was coming from behind him. He turned around slowly to find John standing over him. "Why are you trying to listen to my bathroom habits?"

"I needed to shave, but I didn't want a repeat of earlier. "

"I'm.. I'm sorry about that, I was just startled."

"No, I'm sorry. It was wrong."

Sherlock awkwardly got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door before John could see what he was wearing. Sherlock shaved and sighed, sighed and shaved. His night was ruined. Before it had even begun. He was too awkward now. He was discouraged when another idea popped into his head. _' What if I just asked him to get naked for an experiment? Nah, never work. I'll just attempt the dinner thing.' _ Sherlock rinsed his face and emerged from the bathroom looking cool and collected. John had sat down in his armchair and was reading the paper. Sherlock sauntered over. "John, how would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

John looked up. "Wow, you look nice. Sorry, but I have a date later." Sherlock's world imploded. Well, not really, but to Sherlock it felt like it. "But, I already made reservations." (That was a lie, but he was desperate.)

"I'm sorry, but I can't cancel now. " Sherlock was mad now, he sighed in aggravation. John got up and headed to the kitchen. "Tea?" Sherlock sat in his armchair, discouraged. "Sure, it's not like I'm going anywhere." He sulked and watched John as he moved around the kitchen. Bending over, walking with his back to Sherlock so he could see that nice ass. Sherlock couldn't take it anymore and was about to go to his room, when suddenly, it clicked. '_ Carpe diem.'_

Sherlock looked at John and turned serious. He got up and marched towards him. He knocked everything off of the kitchen table ,making John whip around. "What the hell is the matter, Sherlock?" Sherlock pushed John against the edge of the table, and grabbed his face with both hands. John looked really confused and slightly terrified. Sherlock bent down and crushed his lips against John's, trying to force as much passion as he could into the kiss. John didn't react, in complete shock. Sherlock didn't want John to feel uncomfortable, but he didn't think he could stop. He was crazed with two years of pent up sexual urges. He stopped briefly to caress John's face. John snapped out of his shocked trance. "Sher.." Sherlock was glad John was reactive now, so he started kissing John's neck. John kept stuttering. "s-sh-sh-Sherlock, wh-what are you doing? We really shouldn't, I mean..." Sherlock kissed John's neck and then his shoulder and started unbuttoning John's shirt, kissing his chest and moving steadily downward. John shivered with pleasure. He sighed and grabbed Sherlock's shirt and pulled him up. He grabbed Sherlock's face and pressed his mouth full on Sherlock's, with force and wanting. Sherlock licked John's lips and John parted them. Sherlock explored John's mouth and pressed John closer to him. Both men had steadily growing erections and Sherlock couldn't wait anymore.

"Take off your clothes" He ordered John. John obeyed. Sherlock took off his own clothes. Both men stood naked, facing each other in their kitchen. Neither moved for several seconds. Sherlock walked forward and kissed John. John wrapped himself around Sherlock and Sherlock picked John up and put him down on top of the table. Sherlock climbed on top of John and hovered over him. John was panting and staring deep into Sherlock's eyes. He nodded vaguely and Sherlock entered him. Both men gasped. Sherlock moved out of John a bit, and then thrust in harder. John moaned with pleasure. Sherlock started moving rhythmically, moving out almost completely, then thrusting hard into John, making them both groan with pleasure. Sherlock felt himself reaching his climax, and he started moving in faster, shorter thrusts. He came powerfully inside John with a moan. John came shortly after and Sherlock collapsed on top of him. They both lay still for several minutes breathing heavily. Suddenly, John gave a breathy chuckle. Sherlock looked at John with confusion. "What?"

"I should be more careful when I ask if someone wants tea. They might jump me. "

Sherlock glared at John. "Shut up. Who was that date you were supposed to meet?"

"Oh, no one. Some woman named Mary. Mary Morstan, I think. I can call and cancel."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

John smiled. "Tea?"

Sherlock smiled back. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
